Papaya & Cherry
by Hannon Moon
Summary: É, qnd se tem um piloto grávido, mts esperiências novas surgem... Como desejos de comer mamão e cereja XP Yaoi, mpreg, DuoxQuatre, HeeroxTrowa, TreizexWufei. Sap, comédia e romance, eu axo. Oo


N/A: Halloooo!XD Hehe, avisinhos antes da fic: estive lendo mts mpregs ultimamente (também, eu AMO DE PAIXÃO as mpregs!) e acho que isso acabou influenciando em algo...

Paring (sim, parindoXD): 2x4, 1x3, 5x13

Classificação: Mpreg, deve ser um pouco romântica, comédia, Sap, possível OOC.

Capítulos: 04 --- era uma oneshot, mas tenho tantas dessas que a divide em 3 partes (após o prólogo)

É isso, espero que gostem e se divirtam, see ya!

--------&---------&----------&---------&

Papaya & cherry

--------&---------&----------&---------&

Prólogo 

Estavam os quatro g-boys sentados no conjunto de sofás amarelados da casa que dividiam naquela manhã de sábado. Conversavam de vez em quando, sendo Duo o maior contribuidor para tal. Bem, ele e Wufei, que, eventualmente, se viam em pequenas e calorosas discussões. No entanto, estavam estranhando a ausência do pequeno loiro árabe, que até a essas horas não descera.

Duo já estava ficando preocupado com a demora do amante, que era sempre o primeiro a acordar para lhes preparar o café da manhã. Quando deixara o quarto ao se levantar, Quatre estava dormindo tão gostosinho e bonitinho, que tivera dó de tirá-lo de seu soninho angelical; mas agora pensava seriamente em ir até ele e verificar se estava tudo bem.

Contudo, mal tinha se erguido do sofá que o menino apareceu descendo a escada. Duo foi até ele:

-Hehe, tava nanando até agora, nenê, brincou, com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Enlaçou o loirinho e o beijou ternamente; este correspondendo à altura. Após separarem-se, ainda o segurando pela cintura, Duo retomou, mais sério:

-Tudo bem? Já estava preocupado, você não é de dormir tanto., confessou, passando uma mão nos sedosos fios claros, Embora entendo que esteja cansado depois de ontem à noite, hehe.

Quatre abaixou levemente a cabeça, as bochechas coradas.

-Duo..., veio a voz em tom de recriminação, Os outros podem ouvir.

-Ora, mais do que eles já ouviram ontem, sorriu maroto, adorava provocar seu namoradinho, deixando aquelas maçãs rubras.

Quatre ficou tão vermelho que mais parecia um tomate. Por que Duo tinha de sempre fazer isso com ele? Um dia ainda lhe dava o troco.

-Tudo bem, Duo, não vamos mais falar disso, por favor., pediu, desviando o assunto, Vocês já tomaram o café?

-Não, eu os fiz esperar por você. Olha que namorado dedicado você tem, né, sorria esperto.

-Tem razão, tenho um namorado muito bonzinho, um amor de pessoa.., sorriu também, beijando-lhe outra vez.

-Hehe, sabia que você reconheceria isso mais cedo ou mais tarde..., mas foi calado por um beijo quente do loiro.

Wufei finalmente resolveu interferir, passando pelos dois.

-Ei, será que dá pra parar com essas coisas e ir comer logo?

Os olhos violetas voltaram-se sérios para Wufei, por tê-los interrompido justo naquele momento. Trowa e Heero assistiam a cena sem dar muita importância, de seus cantos no sofá... Diga-se de passagem, mas Heero passeava a mão descaradamente pela coxa bem trabalhada do moreno.

-Hn, muito obrigado por esse seu enorme semancol, Bufei., respondeu com escárnio.

-DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU, BAKA!

-De Wufético.

-CALA A BOCA, SEU TRANÇADO IDOTA!

-Olha o respeito quando for falar comigo..., retrucou, irritado.

A briga teria continuado se Quatre não se colocasse no meio deles:

-Por favor, ainda é cedo, não vamos incomodar os vizinhos., olhou bem para os dois, Vamos tomar o café, então, eu prometo que faço uma comida bem gostosa pra compensá-los, tá bem, propôs, torcendo para que a discussão se encerrasse ali.

Pelo visto Quatre obteve êxito, pois os dois se acalmaram e logo todos foram comer. O loirinho, como o prometido, fez um café da manhã bem farto e variado, porém, leve o suficiente para não lhes fazer mal. Enquanto comiam, Trowa lhe perguntou:

-Quatre, por que dessa vez você demorou para se levantar?

Quatre, um tanto surpreso pela pergunta, tentou inventar uma desculpa bem rápido.

-Ahn...É que eu estava cansado e acabei dormindo um pouco mais do que o normal, só isso., sorriu, tentando parecer verdadeiro.

Duo estreitou os olhos em sua direção, o conhecia muito bem para saber que o koi não dizia a verdade:

-Por que está mentindo, Quatre? O que houve, perguntou-lhe, afinal não haveriam razões para ele mentir e, se o fazia, alguma coisa devia ter acontecido.

Quatre se surpreendeu mais ainda com essa direta de seu namorado:

-Eu... Eu não estou mentindo, Duo.

-Ora, qual é! Caso não saiba, eu te conheço melhor do que pensa, além do mais, você não sabe mentir.

-Duo...

-Ele tem razão, Quat., Trowa comentou.

-Desculpe., Quatre pediu num fio de voz, baixando os olhos para seu prato quase intacto.

-Então diga de uma vez a verdade, está me deixando aflito, confessou Duo, já nervoso.

-Mas... Não foi nada, sério, e..., Quatre ainda tentou emendar, não queria deixá-los preocupados.

-Quatre! Pare de nos enrolar e diga de uma vez, Duo inquiriu.

Quatre remexia a sua salada de frutas no prato, sem querer realmente lhes contar. Resolveu tomar um gole de seu suco e, alcançando adoçante... que Duo insistia que ele não precisava tomar, mas Quatre já estava acostumado a beber... pingou algumas gotinhas no seu copo, mexendo-o. Porém, no que levava o copo à boca, sentiu o cheiro do adoçante entrando em seu nariz com velocidade e intensidade fortíssimas. Tanto que aquilo lhe deu ânsias de vômito insuportáveis e, antes que pudesse se controlar, largou seu copo sobre a mesa, levantando-se e correndo para o banheiro.

-Quatre, Duo gritou.

Os quatro se assustaram com a atitude do pequeno e rapidamente levantaram-se, seguindo-o. Foram atrás dele, encontrando-o ajoelhado no chão frio do banheiro, vomitando dentro da privada.

-Quatre, Duo gritou mais uma vez, assustado.

Seu coração gelou ao ver o loirinho daquele jeito, só dele estar passando mal já sentia uma angústia e medo terríveis. Agachou-se ao seu lado, segurando gentilmente sua cabeça. Os outros três pararam apreensivos na porta, sem entender o que estava acontecendo com o companheiro menor.

Após mais alguns vômitos, nos quais Quatre vomitava puramente água, pois, como passara boa parte da manhã vomitando também, já tinha vomitado toda a comida do dia anterior e agora não sobrava-lhe coisa nenhuma no estômago para despejar, Quatre finalmente sentiu-se melhor e conseguiu se controlar. Duo, mais calmo agora que ele cessara o vômito, ajudou- o a se levantar e o levou até a pia, abaixou delicadamente a cabeça loira dele, abrindo a torneira e molhando sua mão. Lavou com suavidade o rostinho de Quatre e, ao terminar de limpá-lo direitinho, fechou a torneira, levantando sua carinha e lhe entregando uma toalha fofinha de rosto. Depois de se secar, o moreninho o encarou com um misturo de ternura e apreensão:

-Você já pode se afastar daqui, Quatre?

Quatre fez que "sim" com a cabeça, então Duo o levou carinhosamente até a sala, seguido pelos amigos, e o fez sentar-se no sofá, sentando-se ele mesmo ao seu lado. Quatre encarava o chão, meio perdido. Sentiu a mão de seu amante pousar em seu queixo, levantando-o gentilmente.

-Quat..., as orbes azuis miravam as violetas, O que houve? Você está bem, querido?

-Tô... Tá tudo bem.

-O que que foi aquilo, perguntou, sério.

-Eu... Só não me senti muito bem e tive vontade de vomitar, só isso.

-"Só isso"? Como assim, "só isso", Quatre? Ninguém sai vomitando do nada! Por que se sentiu assim?

-Não sei, acho que foi o cheiro do adoçante que me fez mal...

-O adoçante? Mas isso quase nem tem cheiro., Heero protestou, Não pode ter sido só isso.

-Heero tem razão. Vamos, Quat, conte a história toda., Duo pediu, preocupado coma saúde de seu koi, E eu não quero que me enrole, sim? Se não, eu vou ficar muito magoado mesmo.

O diminuto árabe tornou a olhar para baixo; não queria ter de preocupar seu moreninho, mas também não queria magoá-lo. Se bem que, como já o tinha preocupado, optou por dizer-lhe a verdade.

-Eu... É que eu já levantei assim, sabe. Quando eu acordei hoje pela manhã, estava com fortes ânsias e acabei vomitando que nem agora, por isso que me demorei tanto para descer. Acho que devo estar com o estômago meio mal.

-O que? Quatre, eu não acredito que você não ia me contar isso! Você poderia ter desmaiado, se vomitou tanto assim, Duo levantou-se do sofá, exasperado.

-Eu não queria preocupá-los...

-Pois fez muito mal! E se te acontecesse alguma coisa? Não posso acreditar que foi tão irresponsável, Duo andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso por essa última revelação do menino: se ele estava passando tão mal desse modo, alguma coisa não estava bem.

Quatre abaixou novamente a cabeça, triste:

-Sinto muito..., sussurrou.

Duo parou de andar e o encarou. Sue pequeno amante loirinho todo encolhido ali no sofá, os olhos tristes e a pele descorada parecia ainda mais frágil. Amava muito aquele menino e por nada nesse mundo queria vê-lo mal, doente. Tinha vontade de colocá-lo numa redoma de vidro caso necessário, só para não deixá-lo se ferir. Retomando a calma, foi até ele, ajoelhando-se à sua frente e levando uma mãos ao ombro estreito do pequeno.

-Tudo bem, meu anjo... Só me diz: você se lembra de ter comido algo que não lhe fez bem?

-Hun-hun... Não, comi o de sempre., confessou com sua vozinha melodiosa.

-E como poderia também, interveio Trowa, Você mal comeu ultimamente.

Os ouvidos do americano captaram a mensagem do moreno, percebendo-a verdadeira.

-Isso é, você mal tem comido, Quat.

-Não tenho tido muita fome, meu estômago tá meio embrulhado há uns dias.

-Tem algo mais que anda sentindo, Heero perguntou, também preocupado.

-Hun..., Quatre pensou, tentando se recordar, Não, só umas tonturas de vez em quando...

-E você chama isso de "só", Duo estava agora ainda mais desesperado, Vem, levanta.

E, sem esperá-lo fazer o que lhe tinha pedido, já o foi puxando com delicadeza, pois, no fim de tudo, ainda era cuidadoso com ele, para se levantar.

-Que..., Quatre piscou, sem entender.

-Vamos ao médico., Duo falou, decidido.

-Mas...

-Sem "mas", nós vamos. Vem se trocar., e saiu, puxando um loirinho confuso pela mão até seu quarto.

Lá embaixo, Trowa olhou Heero com um brilho de preocupação nas orbes verdes.

-Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem., Heero o confortou, aproveitando para enlaçar-lhe o pescoço e lhe dar um beijinho calmante.

Wufei olhava a cena, pensando que ganharia mais indo logo se encontrar com Treize.

-Tsc, outros dois desavergonhados que não ligam de fazer essas coisas em público., reclamou, indo se arrumar em seu quarto.

---&---&---&---

No consultório do Doutores

Quatre terminava de descrever os fatos à J, o único que os pudera atender naquela hora. Não tinha conseguido tirar daquela cabecinha trançada a idéia de levá-lo ao médico, no fundo, não achava que tivesse alguma coisa de ruim, seus sentidos lhe diziam. J, após saber os sintomas de Quatre, ficou com uma pulga atrás da orelha e perguntou:

-Como médico de vocês, preciso fazer um pergunta e... Ela deve ser respondia., os dois acenaram com a cabeça e ele prosseguiu, Vocês mantém uma vida sexual ativa?

Quatre congelou, corando como uma pimenta; já Duo se sentiu incomodado com a pergunta, achando que ele estava sendo intrometido demais.

-Isso não é da sua conta, bradou, irritado e constrangido, E o que que isso tem a ver com o Quatre!

J suspirou, paciente.

-Vejam bem, eu preciso que me respondam para chegar à uma hipótese.

-O que é isso? Está sugerindo que eu lhe passei alguma doença, agora sim Duo se irritara.

-Duo, Quatre pediu, tentando acalmar o amante, Você não me passou doença alguma e também não é isso que o doutor está dizendo. Ele só está fazendo seu trabalho, amor.

Ao olhar aquelas esferas azuis tão puras e serenas, Duo acabou se aquietando e, conformado, respondeu a contragosto:

-Tá, nós temos.

-E vocês usam preservativos?

-Er... Não. Mas, oras o que isso quer dizer? Diga de uma vez!

-Hun... primeiro preciso fazer um exame, por favor, esperem um pouco.

Os deixou sozinhos por uns instantes. Quatre olhou ternamente para Duo:

-Não se preocupe, amor, eu sei que você jamais me faria mal algum, inconsciente ou não.

Quatre tentou consolá-lo, podia ver em seus olhos que Duo se culpava pela hipótese de, de alguma forma, ter-lhe feito mal. Mesmo que soubesse ambos serem virgens quando tiveram a primeira vez e, por conseqüência, ser impossível de algum deles ter contraído uma doença. Sorriu diante das palavras, apertando a mão pequena e delicada que estava apoiada em sue braço:

-Obrigado, Quat.

Instantes depois J retornou acompanhado de G e O.

-Pra quê todos eles, perguntou Duo incrédulo, sentindo um tremor espantoso lhe percorrer ao pensar que seu amorzinho podia estar realmente mal.

-Acalme-se, não é isso que está pensando. Nos acompanhem.

Quatre olhava temeroso para o que acontecia e Duo o acompanhou ao longo do corredor que percorriam com a mão entrelaçada à sua, a lhe passar segurança. Conduziram-os até uma sala e fizeram Quatre deitar numa cama de hospital onde, ao seu lado, estava um aparelho de ultra-som. A princípio estranharam aquilo, mas os doutores os calaram antes mesmo de falarem alguma coisa.

O moreninho ficou ao lado de sue koi deitado, segurando sua mão. Uma ponta de nervosismo tentando a todo custo ser disfarçada em seus olhos violetas. Os doutores começaram a trabalhar: enquanto um levantava a camisa de Quatre e a dobrava à altura de sue peito, outro preparava o aparelho. Depois passaram um gel gelado por toda a extensão da barriga e abdômem, que o fez soltar um arrepio suave pela boquinha coral... o que foi um verdadeiro deleite para Duo, que adorava cada mínimo gesto do garoto.

Então começaram a passar o aparelho por ele, observando a tela. Faziam caras de, ora espantados, ora satisfeitos, ora de que estavam pensativos. Duo os observava aflito, queria saber logo o que seu amante tinha e, acima de tudo, rezava com todas as suas forças para que não fosse nada de grave. Por fim, depois de trocarem algumas palavras entre si, J virou-se para eles:

-Já sabemos o que Quatre tem.

-O que, perguntaram os dois juntos.

-Ele... Ele está grávido.

--------&---------&----------&---------&

O que é isto?O-O Está fic não deveria existir... Realmente! Eu estava deitada na minha caminha vendo o teto amarelo enquanto tentava criar coragem pra fazer minhas lições, quando, do meio do nada, me veio: mpreg de 2x4! E, sem que pudesse evitar, no segundo seguinte estava digitando a fic...O-o Por isso que não faço idéia do que o futuro reserva, hahaXD. Esse cap. mesmo não ficou como eu queria...queria que a personalidade deles tivesse melhor trabalhada e com parágrafos menores, ou seja, ser mais direta. . Mas a escrita da fic será como a desse primeiro cap.: simples e básica, como se fosse as fics que escrevia aos 14 anos, hehe!XP

Hehe, bem, é isso, se alguém chegou a ler essa fic... Comentários são bem vindos!XP

Xaxau, bjox e até mais:

06/03/06


End file.
